


Hollyweed

by melturheadaches



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden, also this was all inspired by the hollyweed sign so, but like u can't really tell except that ryan's an asshole, hollyweed, technically this is a throam spinoff, the heart rate of a mouse - Freeform, throam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melturheadaches/pseuds/melturheadaches
Summary: It's 1983, and Brendon thinks Ryan isn't drastic enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart Rate of a Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252508) by Anna Green. 



> This was just a little thing I wrote mostly for a friend, hope you enjoy it! (also, technically the first "Hollyweed" sign was in 1976, but that wouldn't make sense with throam so... it's in 1983 now)

“Ryan, I'm fucking cold,” Sisky whined, “It’s 3 AM!”

Ryan rolled his eyes and took a drag off his cigarette. “Maybe, if you stopped complaining so much, you would get done faster.”

“Maybe if you helped, I would get done faster,” Sisky retorted, looking down at Ryan with indignance. 

“Adam,” Ryan said, once again making Sisky wish he hadn't told him his real name, “I'm making sure the curtain stays straight.”

Sisky snorted, “Yeah, because you know so much about staying straight.” 

If Sisky hadn't been the only person willing to help Ryan with his project, he would've punched him. However, he was a loyal friend, so Ryan sufficed with a “Shut the fuck up, Sisky.”

Sisky continued to work in silence. 

“So why are we fucking with the Hollywood sign again?” Sisky asked, voice tired. 

“It’s a commentary on fame. I'm basically spitting in the faces of all the people down there on the Boulevard.”

“You mean ‘we’re’ spitting on their faces,” Sisky said, “And that sounds like a lot of poetic bullshit. I think you just want to fuck with the Hollywood sign.”

Ryan sighed, “Yeah. That too. Can you just hurry the fuck up?”

“I think I’m done, actually.” Sisky sounded surprised. Ryan raised an eyebrow and backed up behind the sign, making sure the sides of the curtains they'd attached were even. 

“Does everything look even up there?” Ryan asked, “No wrinkles or anything?”

Sisky nodded and started climbing down the ladder, “It’s perfect.” Then, he took off sprinting down the hill. “And if you want me to fix anything, I'm not doing it!”

Ryan started down the hill behind him. “I'm your ride home!” he replied. Sisky didn't slow down. 

By the time Ryan got down the hill, Sisky was already at the car, panting and leaning against the car door. 

“I thought you were running behind me,” he said, looking up as Ryan strolled towards the car. 

“In all the time you've known me, have you ever seen me run?” he asked.

Sisky shook his head. “Yeah. Good point. Can we go home now?”

Ryan nodded and fished the keys out of his pocket. “Let's go.”

They got into the car. Ryan started driving towards Sisky’s apartment, absentmindedly humming what his passenger recognized as a His Side song. 

“This is all for Brendon, isn't it?” Sisky asked, suddenly realizing that like every drastic thing Ryan had ever done, this was all for his boyfriend. 

Ryan kept his eyes on the road and turned a corner, dangling his cigarette from one hand and holding the wheel in the other. “Meet any nice girls recently, Adam?” he asked. 

“Well, considering I spend practically all my time with you? No.” He watched as Ryan took another drag, “Really, is this for Brendon?” 

“Yes, Sisky, it is,” Ryan snapped. He turned another corner. 

Sisky watched Ryan’s face. “May I ask why you're editing the Hollywood sign for your boyfriend at 3 AM?” he asked.

Ryan sighed. “Do you really want to know?”

“I'm a little curious.”

“Fine. You know how he's been getting all into activism recently?” 

Sisky nodded. 

“Well, he told me tonight that I would never do anything drastic like go to a protest or a march. Apparently, I'm too obsessed with myself.”

“I'm sure he didn't say exactly that. He didn't mean it, even if he did.”

Ryan shook his head, “No, he didn't. But you know how I am.”

“You wanted to fuck with the Hollywood sign?” Sisky asked.

Ryan grinned, “Yeah. That too.”

He parked in front of the apartment complex and let Sisky out, waving goodbye with his free hand through the window. After that, he headed home and quietly slipped into bed with Brendon.

“Where have you been?” Brendon murmured, obviously half asleep.

“Just the bathroom,” Ryan whispered. 

The next morning Ryan slept in, as you would expect from someone who had just stayed up all night changing the last two o’s in the Hollywood sign to e’s. Around eleven the phone by the bed started to ring, waking him with a jolt. 

“Hello?” he answered, momentarily forgetting everything he'd done the night before. Brendon stuck his head into the room, mouthing ‘Who is it?’

“Ryan! We're on the news!” Sisky exclaimed, “Or, the sign is, I guess.”

Ryan turned back towards Brendon. ‘Sisky,’ he mouthed. 

“Yes Sisky, I thought you were used to that at this point, being a famous author and all,” Ryan replied.

“I know,” Sisky said, “It's just exciting! I'll let you go now.”

“See you later,” Ryan said, and hung up. 

Brendon still stood in the doorway. “What was Sisky calling about?” he asked.

Ryan sat up, grinning. “Well, you may have heard, but we vandalized the Hollywood sign!”


End file.
